Arniel's Endeavor
Part One Dwemer Cog Arniel Gane of The College of Winterhold has tasked you to find 10 Dwarven Cogs, which are actually called Dwemer Cog in game. You must complete this quest prior to looking for the Staff of Magnus or you will have to wait until you are done with Staff of Magnus (Quest). Originally he will not tell you what he wants them for. Part Two Warped Soul Gem After turning in the Cogs, Arniel would like you to speak with Enthir about delivering purchased goods. After a discussion with Enthir, you are tasked to find a staff from Boulderfall Cave and return it to Enthir as payment for a Warped Soul Gem which is "warped beyond the ability to capture a soul with." Part Three Dwemer Convector After speaking to Arniel Gane again, he claims his project is going terribly. He claims to have forgotten to take into account the heat gain and destroyed his only working model. It is at this point that he reveals he is attempting to discover how the Dwemer dissapeared "instantly, and completely" by recreating the event. The parts the Dragonborn helped recover were made into a Dwarven Convector, which broke in his last attempt to recreate the event. When asked if he wants to build another, he says that he would rather have you find the Convectors, throughout Skyrim, made by the Dwarves themselves. Arniel Gane offers to teach you the spell to heat the convectors. "Three seconds burn is all that is necessary." Arniel postulates that by doing this, the Dwemer may possibly be contacted again. To complete this portion, three Convectors must be found and used on the Warped Soul Gem. Arniel teaches you Arniel's Convection which is considered a Novice Destruction spell. (Note, this is the only spell that will work to complete the objective.) Dwemer Convectors are marked on your map, and have no fast travel marker when explored: *Two North East of Markarth, straight east of Solitude *Two near Mzulft. **One is in the Dwarven Store Room South of where you arrive when fast traveling to Mzulft. **The Second is inside Mzulft, in the first room after the hall. You must have opened Mzulft with the key to get to this one. *One West of Shor's Stone *One South of Ivarstead After turning in this section, Arniel Gane thanks you and lets the Dragonborn know the final piece will be arriving soon. Part Four Keening Some time after the Dragonborn drops off the modified soul gem, conversing with Arniel Gane will reveal that once again Enthir is hassling him. When you go speak with him however, he tells you that this time it isn't actually his fault, and directs you to Tolvald's Cave, where he suspects the Courier got lost. Once you retrieve the package, which turns out to be the dagger Keening, return to the College and give it to Arniel Gane. He will briefly monologue about what he's attempting to do, then proceeds to whack the soul gem with the dagger. Eventually there's an explosion of energy, and his body vanishes leaving you with a completed quest, keening, and a Conjuration spell to summon Arniel's shade for all your hard work. Category:Skyrim: Quests